


Of Reapers and Wolves OC Faceclaims

by andi599



Series: Of Reapers and Wolves Series [2]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi599/pseuds/andi599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my original characters from my story 'Of Reapers and Wolves'. I will update this as I introduce characters but this will be only for my original characters. Any characters on Teen Wolf will have the same appearance they do on the show.  These will contain spoilers for the story, so if you want to remain spoiler free do not read til you've caught up with the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Noels

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT!   
> If you have not read up to the current chapter of 'Of Reapers and Wolves' you will be spoiled heavily on some plot points.

**Elise Noel**

**Age: 34**

**Species: Reaper-Witch Hybrid**

**Other Info: Emissary to the Hale (later McCall) Pack, ex-mercenary, fraternal twin to Terra**

* * *

 

**Terra Noel**

**Age: 34**

**Species: Reaper-Witch**

**Other Information: Emissary to the Reighton Pack, PHD in Biology, engaged to Xander Reighton, fraternal twin to Elise**

* * *

**Jason Noel**

** **

**Age: 60**

**Species: Reaper-Witch**

**Other Info: Attending ER Doctor at Beacon Hills Memorial, loyal father of four, divorced for over twelve years now**

* * *

**Stephanie Noel**

** **

**Age:16**

**Species: Reaper-Witch**

**Other Info: Attending Beacon Hills High, ball of sunshine.**

 

 


	2. The Draghici's

**Kian Draghici**

** **

**Age: 31**

**Species: Vampire-Angel**

**Other Info: Co-Owner of 'Little Bookshop in the Woods', huge nerd, brother to Carissa**

* * *

**Carissa Draghici**

** **

**Age: 28**

**Species: Angel-Vampire**

**Other Info: Co-Owner of 'Little Bookshop in the Woods', part time pharmacy assistant, sister to Kian**

* * *

  **Damien Draghici**

  **Age: 450**

**Species: Vampire**

**Other Info: Father to Carissa and Kian, Mercenary, currently in hiding in New York, Leader of the Draghici vampire clan**

 


	3. The Edwards Pack

**Attica Edwards**

**Age: 1332**

**Species: Werewolf**

**Other Info: Alpha to the Edwards pack, Council of the Supernatural member, beautiful but deadly**

* * *

**Thantos Edwards (nee' Noel)**

** **

**Age: 846**

**Species: Reaper-Witch**

**Other Info: Second to Attica, supportive uncle, enforcer of peace in the Noel clan**

* * *

**Rachel Edwards**

** **

**Age: 21**

**Species: Reaper-Witch-Werewolf Hybrid**

**Other Information: Daughter to Thantos and Attica, recent college graduate, fiercely loyal to loved ones.**

* * *

**Cecelia Warren**

** **

**Age: 24**

**Species: Witch**

**Other Info: New Emissary for the Edwards pack, comes from a long line of talented witches, loves colorful hair**

 

 

 


	4. The Reighton Pack (minus Terra)

**Charles Reighton**

** **

**Age: 67**

**Species: Werewolf**

**Other info: Alpha to the Reighton Pack, seems tough but a huge softie, security consultant**

* * *

**Felicia Reighton**

**Age: 65**

**Species: Werewolf**

**Other info: Former second and wife to Charles, lost her ability to shift five years ago, temporarily retired high school teacher**

* * *

**Alexander 'Xander' Reighton**

** **

**Age: 35**

**Species: Werewolf**

**Other Info: Engaged to Terra Noel, Current Second to his father, Charles, Web Designer**


	5. Hades and Persephone's children

**Xavier Noel**

** **

**Age: Unknown (At least 5000 years old)**

**Species: Reaper**

**Other Info: Oldest Son of Hades and Persephone, Co-Creator of The Cage, Second in the Family Council**

* * *

 

**Penny 'Proserpina' Noel**

** **

**Age: Unknown (At least near 5000 years old)**

**Species: Reaper**

**Other Info: Oldest Daughter of Hades and Persephone, Guardian of the library of the underworld, believed in her mother's philosophy of mortals being pawns in their game.**


	6. The Nemeton

**The Nemeton aka 'Neme'**

** **

**Age: Unknown**

**Species: Sentient Tree (Physical Humanoid Form)**

**Other Information: Physical projection of the Nemeton in Beacon Hills, has been many forms such as a deer, fox, wolf, mountain lion, etc.  protects the land of Beacon Hills as her duty.  Been dormant for almost a hundred years at the current timeline until the Nemeton itself was healed and purged of the Nogitsune.**


	7. Draghici Mercenary Company(Minus Damien and Elise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I usually wait to show the faceclaims until I have them actually appear but just this once I'm showing them early. Do not read if you're not caught up with the latest chapter of ORAW.

**Dante Draghici**

** **

**Age: 439**

**Species: Vampire**

**Other Info: Brother to Damien, Uncle to Carissa and Kian, been hiding somewhere in Canada since 2006.**

* * *

**Vincent Morrison**

** **

**Age: 34**

**Species: Werewolf (Beta)**

**Other Info: Came to work for Damien and his brother in 2002. Dating Belinda. Currently hiding somewhere in Canada with Belinda and Dante**

* * *

**Belinda Soto**

** **

**Age: 35**

**Species: Witch**

**Other Info: Has worked with Damien and Dante the longest beating Vincent by a year and Elise by three. Dating Vincent. Hiding somewhere in Canada with Vincent and Dante.**

 

 


End file.
